percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanquish Number 1
The Charmed Demigods Chapter 1: Vanquish Number 1 Eve Halliwell The Manor was quite. Piper, Chris and Tamora had travelled back to a relative of the Halliwell/Warrens in the 16th Century to defeat an enchanted knight brought to the mortal world by a deliquent in Magic School. Paige had gone to An Ling, the daughter of the Zen Master, to practise the ways of a Zen, whilst she tried to communicate and get along with her newest charge in China. P.J, Kat, Paul and Wyatt were in the Underworld, searching for a certain swarm of Thorn Demons who tried to attack a soon-to-be Witch at a pre-school. I was left with Phoebe and my mom as we scryed for any demons in the area. I was inducted into the demon-fighting business once the binds on my magic was lifted. Whilst practising with my grandma, Phoebe, the power I inherited was conjuration. An uncommon but worthy power to the Halliwells. Recently, I've aquired the active ability to see into the past, or Recognition. These abilites seemed daunting, but thankfully I had a family of witches to cater to my questions. "We've been doing this for an hour. Don't we need some sort of belonging to the demon before we scry?" I asked Phoebe and my mom. "If it's a particular demon, yes, but now we are just searching for a demon. Pass the time" My mom answered, Phoebe nodded and dropped the crystal. "We'll wait for them" Phoebe said, stood and went over to make coffee. "Where is Billie?" I asked Phoebe, Billie became part of the Halliwell Coven. She was special to us, even though she tried to kill Piper, Paige and Phoebe. "Billie is away at magic school. She had to fill in for an advanced Projection class" Phoebe answered and placed coffee in front of us. "I can't believe you fight evil all the time. It's great we don't have a fear of death" I said jokingly and we all laughed. A cold feeling came through the room. No door or windows where open, but Phoebe, followed by my mom rose to their feet. "What is it?" I asked, rising off my chair. "I sensed a shimmer. You can tell when a demon shimmers. If the air gets cold. It's either a ghost or a shimmer" Phoebe said as she and Parker stood in front of me. Two demons appeared behind us. I saw them in the Book of Shadows before. Thorn Demons. They are slaves. Low-Levels. Easy for my mom and Phoebe. Krash! ''Phoebe was sent sprawling through the wall with a fireball. My mom beamed us behind the kitchen unit and fished through a cupboard pulling out a dark orange potion. She flung it but one of the Thorn Demoms through a fireball at it. I focused, as my mother beamed to Phoebe's aid. But a third Thorn demon through a dust on them, knocking them unconscious. "Oh crap... oh crap" I muttered as I focused. Grabbed a pen and a snippet of paper in the cupboard. I scribbled a rhyme as the Thorn Demons looked around the house. I conjured a dagger to my hand, just to be sure. I was scared. I'll admit that. I crept through the house, into the pantree and hid as the Demons entered the living room. I ran behind a couch as they spoke. "We have two witches from the Charmed generation. We should leave!" One said. Another replied "No, There is another. A younger witch. We must find her." The third, the leader (I suspected) said. As they reached the stairs, I broke into the middle of the foyer. "THERE!" The demons said as they gathered fire. ''"Evil that has entered this place, Leave this dwelling and vanish through time and space To never return and never to harm For I am Charmed" I shouted. They froze. Then they began dispersing into sand and disintegrted to piles of ash. I ran over to Phoebe and my mom. I focused on the Elders, knowing we had no whitelighter, they needed to be healed. Orbing into the living room, a man in a golden and cream gown appeared. "You conjured an elder?" the man said, surprised. "I'm...sorry... we were attacked...and..." I said and jestered to Phoebe and my mother. The Elder rushed over, placed his hands over them and golden light bedazzled them. Their eyes fluttered open and they sat up. "Elder Kheel, what are you doing here?" Phoebe said, standing whilst holding her head. "You're grand daughter here, Eve, conjured me to heal you. You are lucky you did" Kheel said to me. "Wait... where are the Thorn Demons?" Parker said as she looked around. I showed her the spell I wrote and her eyes widened. "You vanquished them?! Two Demons?!" Phoebe shouted and smiled. "Three. A third one knocked mom out" I said, beaming from ear to ear. I was overcome with hugs from Phoebe and my mom that I had not realised that Paige had entered the manor. Upon hearing the news, she gave me a hug and congratulated me. I never felt more of rush in my life. I was definitely... Charmed. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Chapter Page